Long lost
by Miraiflowerhairedprincess
Summary: One missing is found by adopted? Who are my Parents? read to find out sorry if the summery sucks but I promise it will be a epic read when finished so R


Manny POV

I don't know how but she is Aunt Vic aren't you? Matt asks the dark purple long haired twelve year old girl who has a tail and wearing a pink and purple Japanese anime maybe school uniform dress with long black stockings and black Japanese dress shoes and she looks Japanese at first no response then she nods her head I look into her sapphire blue eyes and to my shock they are the same intensity as our Aunt Vicky You're a petting zoo chimera girl can you talk or understand us at all? Matt asks Aunt Victoria or Kumiko as she called herself the last time we saw her before now Uhuh Kumiko says in a twelve year old girls voice with a nod to Matt and her tail swishes much like a cats Oh don't be scared aunt Vic I'm just glad you are alive Matt says to Kumiko as he gently hugs her Kumiko sniffles then returns Matt's hug Hey it's a cat ear head band her ears are here Matt says to me as he moves Kumiko's hair to reveal normal human ears and takes the head band off of her head How did this happen to you wait can you speak full sentences? Matt asks Kumiko Duh baka Kumiko says to Matt Chewbacca? Matt asks Kumiko No baka means idiot Kumiko says to Matt 6*5=? Matt asks Kumiko Thirty so stop the math quiz Matt you moron and the petting zoo bullshit and Chewbacca is the hairy guy in star wars movies with R2 D2 the robot and bang lasers on those Jedi space ships Kumiko says with pissed off look to Matt a white light fills my vision and I pass out.

Mirai POV

My long lost daughter Hope who is sixteen is arguing like a sibling squabble to a nineteen year old brunette boy, a twenty four year old brunette woman, a twenty year old reddish blonde woman, a raven haired twenty seven year old woman and two thirteen year old boys one with blue hair the other with violet hair twins by their Ki Oh Kumiko Mirai is behind you the brunette boy says to Hope who must be Kumiko to them Shut up Joe oh brother dear Kumiko scolds the now known Joe Vic stop it Joe says to Kumiko who whacked him on the head with a pillow Blaspamy never tease me or any fan about future aka Mirai Trunks who killed freezer like a total badass Kumiko scolds Joe Hope chan stop it Pan says as she taps Kumiko on the shoulder who whips around Oh shit it's GT Pan and ooh Mirai Kumiko says with a love sick look at me Hope that is you're father and I am you're Mom Pan says to Kumiko who tenses up and her eyes glaze over Aunt Vicky? The blue haired boy asks as he trys to tap Kumiko but his twin slaps away his hand Her Aura is two colors no two Auras and they are fighting the violet one Aunt Vic's is losing to a icy cold blue one the violet haired boy says to his twin Wait you can see Auras? Pan asks him Yes I'm Matt he's Manny so who is the blue one? the now known Matt asks Pan its Hope Pan says to Matt Did she ever have a head injury? Pan asks Kumiko's adoptive siblings Yes when she was seven and her tude changed more careing I'm her sister Jojo the now known Jojo says to Pan Okay that explains it now listen the violet Aura is who you all know and the blue one is Hope if the violet one loses it will go out of existence Pan says to them Oh Aunt Vic asked if it's you Aunt Jojo Matt says to Jojo She heard me? Jojo asks Matt Yes she hears all of us Pan says to Jojo Oh Hope cussed Aunt Vic out Matt says to us.

Pan POV

Oh Hope cussed Aunt Vic out Matt says to me Matt? the violet Aura Kumiko asks Matt Yeah I'm here Matt says to Kumiko I'm here too Vic Jojo says to Kumiko and her right hand twitches When I get rid of you they die Hope says to Kumiko No not my family you will not hurt them beats me who you are but ya better beat it Kumiko says to Hope Jojo takes out a iPod and presses play pure engagement starts playing Sekireis theme song? Kumiko asks Yeah from the anime don't give up Matt says to Kumiko Shut up wench you shall die first Hope says to Matt One never ever call him a wench two never threaten those dear to me three never threaten my family or friends Kumiko says and a white light envelops Hope and Kumiko's body Mnn! Someone moans and the light dies down to reveal Kumiko and Hopes body out cold on the ground


End file.
